


Mediator

by MinghaoNeedsMoreLines



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, One Shot, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinghaoNeedsMoreLines/pseuds/MinghaoNeedsMoreLines
Summary: Ever since Mingyu and Minghao met, Wonwoo has felt like they're forgetting about him. Like they don't need him anymore.A GyuHao story from Wonwoo's point of view.One Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfics in years (last was probably Twilight...) so please bear with me.

The sun was hiding behind dark, threatening clouds as they sought safety in the almost empty ice-cream parlour. The teenage boy behind the counter had given them an annoyed look when they came in. With the bad weather and children still being at school he probably thought he could get some time for himself in the shop. 

Wonwoo mindlessly poked his ice cream with his little pink spoon. He heard Mingyu talking excitedly about his ice cream and tried to mute him out, lost in thought. 

“Is something wrong Wonwoo?” His loud voice broke through his thoughts. “You look a bit down lately.” 

“Maybe he’s having girl problems” Minghao jumped in. 

Mingyu looked a bit too excited at this for Wonwoo’s liking. Immediately believing whatever nonsense came out of Minghao’s mouth. “Really Wonwoo? Why didn’t you tell me!” he screamed, earning a complaint from the ice cream boy. “Maybe I can help you, do I know her?” he continued a little softer. 

Wonwoo was almost as annoyed as the ice cream boy, he definitely did not have girl problems. The problem was the friendship between Mingyu and Minghao. It may sound a bit crude but that’s how he saw it. Ever since Mingyu and Minghao met, he couldn’t do anything with only one of them. They were inseparable, and that’s what annoyed him. 

A few months ago they didn’t even know each other, aside from what Wonwoo told them about the other. 

Apparently Wonwoo told them a lot of stories, because when he tried to casually ask Minghao if he would like to meet his friend, he responded enthusiastically saying he heard so much about this so-called Mingyu that he wanted to get to know him. 

When he asked the same thing to Mingyu, the response was a little different. He had clearly told a lot more stories about Mingyu than about Minghao. Even so, Mingyu agreed to meeting his other friend. 

Wonwoo was afraid there might be an awkward tension around them as they would hang out with a stranger and their mutual friend. To avoid that, they went to the movies so they at least had something to talk about. 

In the fast-food restaurant afterwards it became clear that Wonwoo had been worrying about nothing. Mingyu and Minghao hit off like long lost friends, immediately comfortable and talking about their daily lives, getting to know each other. Movie quickly forgotten. 

Wonwoo felt happy to see his friends getting along so well, so they hung out a lot after that. Sometimes getting food or grabbing a movie, whatever they felt like doing. 

But over time he saw something change. Mingyu and Minghao started making plans without him. More and more he was left out of their plans, and when he did get invited, they would only look at each other, forgetting Wonwoo was still there. 

When Wonwoo tried to make plans with one of them, they would always invite the other. 

That specific day, Wonwoo had asked Mingyu to get ice cream with him. Mingyu didn’t mention Minghao and Wonwoo secretly felt so happy about it. But they ran into him on their way there, so he tagged along anyway. 

Wonwoo sighed again as he saw the boys on the other side of the table trying to communicate without using words. They mouthed words and squinted their eyes, like they had come up with a secret language. Wonwoo didn’t understand any of it, but they did because at the same exact moment they turned to look at him. So abrupt it almost scared him. 

“We have something we should tell you,” Minghao started. 

Immediately followed by Mingyu “Something happened yesterday and we wanted you to be the first to know. Something good.” 

Wonwoo knew what they were going to say and he knew he didn’t want to hear it. He wasn’t with them the day before but he had seen it coming weeks before. He had tried so hard to be ready for the news, but he still felt something breaking inside of him. 

“Minghao asked me to be his boyfriend yesterday.” Wonwoo noticed how Mingyu’s eyes were sparkling as he said it. His eyes looked so bright compared to the dark circles underneath, he had probably been too excited to sleep. 

Wonwoo stared into best friend’s eyes, his own burning from trying to keep his tears at bay. Plastering a smile on his face he said “I’m happy for you guys.” He tried to sound genuine but wasn’t sure if it was working. “But you guys met because of me, so you’ll have to make me your best man when you get married.” 

“Wonwoo! We literally started our relationship yesterday, we’re not talking about that yet.” Minghao shouted while trying to hit Wonwoo’s arm from across the table. 

“Anyway I guess I should leave you guys now, I still have some work to do” 

“Already?” Mingyu pouted. 

Wonwoo nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder, not wanted to show how he was really feeling. He walked out of the ice cream parlour, letting the rain hide the tear that rolled over his cheek. 

He couldn’t deny the fact his friends looked good together, but he was afraid they wouldn’t need him anymore. He had introduced them to each other and after that they didn’t look at him like they used to. He knew that he would have to accept it and be happy for them. 

Honestly Wonwoo saw how well they fitted each other. With the way Mingyu smiled at the younger, showing his sharp canines with lights twinkling in his eyes and Minghao who looked at Mingyu like he was the only person on the planet. 

But it made him sick to think he was becoming a nobody to them. Just someone who let them meet, who brought them together. He was nothing more than a mediator. 

He looked up to the grey sky, rain drops hitting his face and mixing with new tears. Sighing, he dried his face and continued walking in a random direction. With a smile plastered on his face he repeated in his head to be happy for his friends. 

The truth was that Wonwoo had an idea planned in his head when he let his friends meet. If Minghao knew Mingyu a little on a personal level, he could help Wonwoo confess his love for his best friend Mingyu. 

But after what happened he could do nothing but smile for his friends and take his secret plan to his grave. That way no one would know about the crush he’d had for all those years. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please tell me if you noticed any mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
